Romeo and Juliet
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: set after book 7 the Winchesters where a pure blood family with 4 children in 7th year so how will everyone react when one falls for a muggleborn, one the boy who lived and two fall for Weasleys? Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

"I swear Ginny" Hermione said "he drives me to insanity"

"Who?" Harry asked from the other side of the table.

"Him" Hermione said nodding at the new 7th year Gryffindor, he was head boy and she had so far threatened to curse him three times in the first two days "he thinks he is so good at everything he is so arrogant"

"And cute" Ginny supplied looking at him

"Which isn't the point" Hermione said trying to steer the conversation back to her point

"So you admit he is cute" Harry said with a smirk and Hermione threw a chip at him. Dave, Jo, Dean and Cassie Winchester where quadruplets. The two boys where technically older as Dave was born 4 minutes after Dean but 9 before Cassie and 3 before Jo.

The four children could not have been more different considering they were brothers and sisters. Dave was 6'3 in height and built as wide to take into account his 6 foot frame. Dave had blue eyes and black hair. He had two tattoos that where viewable straight away he had black fire drawn up his left arm and right fire up his right arm that could be seen as they had not been in lessons yet so they did not have to wear their robes until the Monday.

Dean was slightly smaller at 6'0 exactly, he had brown hair and green eyes and was the more of the joker of the two brothers but had a serious side that was more serious than Dave's. Cassie was different to her three older siblings having black hair and brown eyes and was also the smallest of the 4 being 5'4 in height being nicknamed tiny by the boys and Jo was red because of her red hair and blue eyes and was 5'6 tall.

However they where very much the talk of the whole school as on the first day Dave and Draco Malfoy had been brawling when Draco had made derogatory comments about Cassie. Then the next day the same thing happened over Jo causing Draco to spend the first two nights in the hospital wing.

"He is trying to wind you up you know" Cassie said being the more sensible of the four

"Has he said anything to you since?" Dean asked and Cassie shook her head "then dragon has a slight point"

"Say it louder the nosey bastards didn't hear you Sharky" Dave growled and his brother smirked as like the marauders they had named their animaguses

"Boys" Jo admonished "play nice"

"Yes mum" they both said with a grin

"Your jackasses" Cassie said shaking her head

"Which is why you love us" Dean said with a grin.

Then Dave saw that Hermione and Ron where arguing and the idiot had made her cry and she ran out of the hall on her own.

"Be right back" he said "going to check on the princess" and Dean smirked where as both of the girls shook their heads. Since the first time Dave and Hermione had talked their personalities had clashed as Hermione was book smart where as Dave was lazy and smart at the same time so where as it appeared he was slacking he in fact wasn't he just did not put as much effort as Hermione did into the subjects.

"Granger" Dave said walking out of the school but he could not see her anywhere "Granger!" and then he saw her on a broom "what the fuck? I thought she hated flying" and he ran back into the hall to find Harry or the small red headed one that followed them around.

"Potter" he said and Harry turned around "your friends with Granger right?"

"Her name is Hermione" Ron said through gritted teeth

"You know her name yet you make her run from a room crying and now she is 15 foot in the air on a broom?" Dave asked "hate to see what you did to people you didn't like"

"Hermione has a fear of flying" the redheaded girl said "what is she doing"

I don't know" Dave said "I will go and see seen as how you guys are just sitting here" when he went back out of the hall Hermione seemed to be even higher yet paralyzed with fear. So Dave grabbed his own broom and flew up next to her "I thought you had a fear of flying"

"I do" Hermione said looking up and she had a look of fear on her face and tears streaming down her face "but I was mad this is Ron's broom and I don't know how to get down"

Then Dave stood on the top of his broom and said "give me your hand and I will help you onto my broom"

"I am too scared" Hermione said

"Fine slide back because I am getting on that one" Dave said and went to step onto the broom but with the extra weight on the broom it snapped in half and they both fell ground wards.

"Shit!" Dave shouted and sprouted the dragon wings out his back and saw Hermione still falling "she better not still hate me after this" and flew and caught Hermione in his arms.

"Thank you" she said weakly

"No problem Granger" Dave said and for the first time she truly realized who it was that saved her.

"That was so your fault Winchester" she said

"Fine next time I will let you fall" Dave growled walking the other direction as his wings shrank "ungrateful bitch"

**1 hour later**

"Is it true?" Cassie said sitting down next to Dave in the library

"Is what true?" Dave asked

"That you helped Granger off of that broom?" Jo said sitting the other side and Dave nodded "so you helped the stuck up bitch who really needs to take the stick from up her arse?"

"She was petrified" Dave said defending his own actions "I would be a bastard if I left her up there"

"You would have done the world a favor if you did" Draco said smirking from behind them "the mudblooded bitch" but before Dave could act Dean who had not yet had the privilege of meeting Draco had picked him up by his shirt

"Is there a problem here Blondie?" Dean asked Draco who shook his head and Dean dropped him back down onto his feet "good"

"So' Dean said sitting next to Cassie "any one done the potions essay cause I kind of need to copy one"

"Why don't you work?" Dave asked him

"Why don't you go snog Granger?" Dean retorted "it is obvious you want to"

"You know what dad is like" Dave said "he hates anyone that's not pure blood since mum died, I just don't want the hassle"

Even though Dean or neither of the girls said anything when he left he was sure three people coughed the word coward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Dave had avoided each other since the incident but Cassie and Jo had used it to get closer to Ginny and Hermione as they were the only other girls that they where sharing rooms with. From the first time Cassie and Jo had met Ginny she had bombarded them with questions about their brothers and in all fairness every other girl that knew the four where related did the same apart from Hermione who had a strong anger towards Dave since Slughorn had mentioned he was pureblooded as he had been nice to her up until that point actually it was when Slughorn had mentioned she was muggleborn it was like it had flicked a switch with Dave and he had become very cold with her from that point.

"So?" Cassie said to Hermione "have you talked to Dave since?"

"No we kind of argued the day he saved me" Hermione said "he was being nice and kind so I shouted at him"

"Way to go Hermione" Jo said "we wondered what had taken the fire out of him when he came back he was almost normal"

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked

"How he is at home" Cassie said "withdrawn"

It had been to try and help Hermione understand their brother better but as they thought about it they did not notice it themselves . Their father was a monster claiming he did not care who his daughters married but his sons would have to marry pure blooded women as he would not allow his son's to have heirs to just any women with that Jo decided to reveal that piece of family history to Hermione.

"It's our dad" she said "he is a pure blooded idealist worshipping bastard, the guys aren't"

"Then why is Dave trying to anger me?" Hermione asked

"He isn't" Jo said "you get angry with him whilst he is trying to show you that he likes you he just has one of those personalities"

When Hermione left Ginny, Jo and Cassie where planning for a way to get Dave and Hermione together because there was no way they where letting their father stand in their way. Dave had been with Dean and Harry watching Ron train the quidditch team as Harry had not wanted to be on the team because of who he was and wanted to try out like everyone else.

Ron had already picked Dean and Dave as beater and chaser respectively and was trying to pick two other chasers and another beater. Ginny had already tried out as had Cassie and Jo but they refused to let Dean and Dave see them try out as it would make them more nervous. The truth be told Ron could not see a beater better than Jo which surprised him as he had not expected her to do better than last years beaters but she did and Cassie had nearly out flown Ginny.

"Potter" Ron said with a grin "show them how it is done"

Harry did as was told and became the seeker for the 7th year in a row so the team sheet would read

Keeper and Captain – Ron Weasley

Beaters – Dean and Jo Winchester

Chasers – Ginny Weasley, Cassie Winchester and Dave Winchester

Seeker – Harry Potter

"You picked your friends" Cormac McLaggen said walking towards Ron

"Not again" Harry muttered and walked over flanked by both brothers Winchester

"Their bitches of sisters and yours didn't even …" Cormac started but Dave had already grabbed him and lifted him up to his eye level.

"You got a problem with me?" Dave said and Cormac shook his head quickly "good man" and he dropped him back onto his feet.

"Any one else got a problem with the team I picked?" Ron asked and everyone looked away from them proving there was no problem

**2 Hours later**

Hermione had used her initiative and had asked Dave to help her with her defense against the dark arts homework as she claimed she was not able to get the spell correct and she thought he might be able to help him. Cassie and Ginny used that time to rope Dean, Harry and Ron into their idea even though Ron didn't want to set his ex girlfriend up with anyone he knew that Dave would be good for her.

"We could charm them" Dean supplied "I am good with charms"

"Last time you charmed Dave he hexed you so bad you couldn't sit down for a week" Cassie pointed out

"Yeah well he has no sense of humor" Jo said grinning

"What did you do to him?" Ginny asked

"I charmed him so that whenever a girl came near him" Dean said "he would become completely butt naked" with that both Weasleys and Harry burst out laughing

"What about a love potion?" Ginny supplied

"Or?" Harry said "we could get them both drunk"

Dean grinned and put an arm around Harry's shoulders "there is hope for this school yet mate simple but effective"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the plan had been formed to get Dave and Hermione together and Dean and Ginny had tried every way imaginable to get a party together but Dave and Hermione where on about a duty of being head boy and girl and having to set an example for the other students but Dean knew the exact buttons to push on his brother to get him to agree.

"Fine" Dean said after his third try "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't know you would be responsible"

That word was possibly the one that Dave hated the most and had instantly agreed no one other than Dean saw the big grin that he had on his face when he left the heads study where Dave had been working.

"So" Dave said dressing into muggle clothing as they were sneaking out into the muggle world to go for a drink "where are we going?"

"Dunno thinking maybe Texas" Dean said

"Home?" Dave asked as all of the Winchesters were American and had joined Hogwarts after the death of Voldemort

"Yeah" Dean said "maybe I can run into Lisa again"

"Dude leave the chick alone" Dave said "her boyfriend is a whack job muggle or not"

"You boys decent?" Cassie asked walking into the room her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a low cut black top and a skirt which lead both of the boys to go into older brother mode.

"And where are you going dressed like that?" Dave asked

"Aw come on" Cassie said "how am I meant to score if I don't look older than 12?"

"Simple" Dean said "you don't we are two young and good looking to be uncles"

After 10 minutes they where all ready to go and they all looked muggle but Dave could not take his eyes off of Hermione she looked different out side of her school uniform not that she looked horrible in the uniform but her own clothes seemed to show her beauty even more.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked

"There is a bar where we grew up" Dave said "we wanna go there"

"How?" Hermione asked

"Promise you won't tell a soul?" Dave asked and they all nodded "remember the first night the message that was put in the Gryffindor common room that Dragon, Sharky, Princess and Eagle Eye had arrived?"

"Yeah" Hermione said nervously

"I am dragon" Dave said "Dean is Sharky Cass is eagle eye and Jo is princess"

"Why?" Ginny asked

"Our animaguses" Dean said "I am a shark, Jo is a wolf, Cass is a golden eagle"

"What bout you dragon boy?" Hermione teased Dave

"Hungarian Horntail" Dave said "a black one which is why I grew black wings when I saved you"

"So" Cassie said "me and Dave are going to fly you guys to Texas"

"How many can you have on your back Dave?" Harry asked

"The most I have had so far is three" Dave said truthfully "so who doesn't like flying?" and Hermione timidly raised a hand "your with me Granger Cass can fly I wouldn't recommend it being a Sharky job Dean so your with me two"

"What about us?" harry asked

"I can grow larger to take one of you" Cassie said "but that is something else we will have to talk about"

"What?" Hermione asked

"We are elementals" Dave said and Hermione fainted in his arms "I guess no partying tonight?" and the rest laughed.

**The Next Morning**

Hermione woke up with Dave sleeping on her floor and she smiled she was at first shocked that he was in her room but she guessed it was more to do with the fact that she had passed out in his arms than anything else.

"Hey" he said and she guessed he had woken up before her "your not going to pass out on me again are you?"

"Did you see elemental?" she asked and Dave nodded "who is which one?"

"I got fire being a dragon" Dave said "Cassie got air, Dean water and Jo earth"

"So what else are you keeping from me?" Hermione asked with a small smile

"I don't hate you" Dave said "it's my dad he hates muggleborn or any one who isn't pureblood I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I am the brightest witch of our age" Hermione said "I think I can look after myself"

"So would you be mad if I kissed you?" Dave asked and Hermione leant in and kissed him

"Just as long as you don't mind me kissing you first" she said with a grin and he grinned to

"So" Dave said "how much do you wanna bet the others set this up?" and Hermione laughed and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave and Hermione acted like nothing had changed apart from Dave went back to the way he was before he learnt Hermione was muggleborn. The problem was he had left his jacket and defense against the dark arts book in her room the night before when they had been studying together and she had point blank refused to return them to him so he made the mistake of getting Ginny to help.

"Ginny" Dave said "I left a book in Hermione's room last night can you get it for me?"

"Why do you call her Hermione now and not just Granger?" Ginny asked "and what where you doing in her room?"

"Whose room was he in?" Cassie asked

"Mione's" Ginny said and Cassie grinned

"I so have to tell Dean" Cassie said and ran from her brother but Dave caught up to her quickly and tackled her to the floor.

"Sorry Cass" he said with an ear to ear grin "guess you couldn't out run me"

"Didn't have to" Cass said "I was the distraction"

"For who?" Dave said knowing the answer already

"Me" Ginny said walking towards them with a grinning Jo and Dean.

Dean and Dave where sitting talking family business where as the girls where having a girl talk which could be called trying to get details from Hermione.

**Dave and Dean **

"Dad will tear you a new one dude" Dean said

"I don't give a shit" Dave said "he is halfway across the world I am an adult I can do what I want"

"Dude he will kick you out of the family for a girl" Dean said "you want that?"

"Have you seen her?" Dave asked "have you seen Mione? She is worth getting kicked out of our dictatorship of a family for"

"You're falling for her" Dean said

"So?" Dave said "you telling me a certain redhead hasn't got your attention Sharky"

"There is getting attention and turning your back on your family for a girl" Dean said bitterly

"I am not turning my back on my family" Dave said "just the old man, he treats people like crap and I am sick of it"

**The girls**

"So?" Ginny said sitting down excitedly next to Hermione

"So what?" Hermione asked innocently

"You and dragon boy" Ginny said

"I am going to rip those wings off of him and beat him with them" Hermione said "he told you?"

"Actually" Ginny said "he asked me to get your book back and we kinda guessed"

"Who is we?" Hermione asked paling rapidly as she knew how Harry and Ron could react

"That is bad grammar" Jo said "unless it as a question otherwise it is who are we and me and Cass know two"

"So when did it happen?" Cassie asked joining them

"The night I fainted" Hermione said "he slept on my floor"

"Dave?" Cassie asked

"As in Dragon" Jo added "slept on your floor to check on you?"

"Yeah" Hermione said brushing hair out of her face

"And then what?" Ginny probed

"I kissed him the next morning" Hermione said and blushed.

"WHAT!" the other three girls shouted and all four of them fell into a girly fit of joy and they spent the next hour talking about the past week. Dave deliberately sat with Hermione at dinner hoping to prove a point to her that he didn't care what anyone else thought or said. However Draco thought that meant no one would look out for Cassie when Dean and Jo left to go to the library. Sadly he was mistaken.

As he walked over to Cassie Harry appeared out of no where and sat down next to her and looked at Malfoy almost warning him off. Then when he reached for his wand he was face to face with not only Hermione but Dave as well.

"There a problem here ferret?" Hermione asked grinning at the memory

"Like I would tell you filthy bitch" Draco said and no one could have been prepared for what happened next as Dave blew him across the room with his magic and suspended him against a wall making Draco gasp for air with a small movement of his hand.

"I warned you Malfoy" Dave said he did not shout but everyone heard him speak "don't mess with my family"

"Mr. Winchester" Professor McGonagall said already walking towards him but Hermione took control off the situation by standing in front of the headmistress defending her boyfriends actions.

"Ms Granger" she said "what are you doing"

"Draco has been a bastard for the past 7 years headmistress" she said "and he has been hassling both of the Winchester girls and Dave did warn him Dave is well with in his rights to defend his sisters"

"This is not a duel Ms Granger" the older witch said surprised that the younger girl was not wanting her counterpart of head boy stripped of his power as she was under the impression they did not get on, now however she was defending him.

"Then it will be" Hermione said "in two hours at the front of the school"

With that Dave let Draco drop to his feet and walked off with Hermione to ready himself for his duel with Draco.

"I am a good influence on you" he said lovingly as she put her head on his chest "last week you wouldn't have condoned me killing the little prick"

"Yeah well me and the prick have history" Hermione said "his parents tried to kill me last year and he made Hogwarts hell for me"

"Made?" Dave asked

"Well you are here now" Hermione said and blushed at what she had said "and he is scared of you so by association with you he knows to leave me alone"

When Dave went to the front of the school however he was greeted by a sight he did not expect to see Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy

And John Winchester

Dave's father


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad" Dave said "what are you doing here?"

"Well Draco owled me about your duel and I came to stop it" John said and Draco smirked from behind John "what are you thinking picking a fight with this nice boy"

"In all fairness sir" Hermione began

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MUDBLOODED BITCH!" John screeched at her and then pandemonium broke out as Cassie, Jo and Ginny restrained Dean, Harry and Ron from ripping John Winchester limb from limb Hermione though just stood there taking in how different her boyfriends father and her boyfriend where and she simply nodded. Then Dave walked forwards and used his magic to throw the Malfoys out of the way and punched his father in the face.

"NEVER" Dave roared kicking his father in the ribs "CALL" and he kicked him in the face "THAT AGAIN" and he drew his wand and pointed it at his father

Then Professors McGonagall and Flitwick walked forwards John used that second of a distraction to take his sons wand from him.

"What will you do now boy?" he asked in an evil voice

Dave though surprisingly calm said "you have had your warming leave"

The rest of the students applauded that Dave did not kill his father as he walked towards Hermione however John tried to curse his son in the back.

"Avada" John said and then a burst of fire hit him in the chest incinerating him

"No second chances" Dave said darkly and pulled Hermione into his arms

"Mr Winchester" Professor McGonagall said "with the death of your father you are the head of the Winchester house, do you wish to continue your education here because that was some advanced spell work to use the incendio spell but without words and a wand"

"Actually professor" Dave muttered to her "I am an elemental" and the old and wizened witch fainted at this piece of knowledge.

"Why do women faint when I say that?" Dave asked and Hermione grinned, shook her head and then kissed him.

"So the old bastard is dead huh?" Dean said as the others walked over "and Dragon is man of the house" that was enough to revive the headmistress

"Dragon" she said "you four are the four that put that notice up in the common room?"

"We were going to do it in the great hall" Dave said "but we aren't about being flashy we just do it"

"Good point" Dean said and Dave and Hermione walked off alone

"Do you think he will be ok professor?" Dean asked

"I would think so" the headmistress said "Ms Granger has a history of looking out for the men she cares for"

"So" Dave said "dad is dead"

"Yeah" Hermione said "do you think the rest of your family will understand"

"Dunno" Dave said "and I don't care I wanna be with you Hermione the rest can go to hell I don't give a damn what some uncle or cousin or father thinks about blood" at that point Hermione flung herself at Dave and kissed him forcefully. Cassie and Ginny who had followed the couple the knew anyone who tried to separate the couple magical or muggle would have a hard time doing it and afterwards when as if it resulted in the death of one the other would hunt down who ever hurt them and reciprocate the actions slowly and painfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave didn't spare a second thought for the man he had killed ours ago even if he was his father. He had not thought about it whilst playing quidditch as they trained for their match or eating in the great hall with Hermione after it only really sunk in when he was on his own in his bedroom. The man that had treated his family like crap had been killed in cold blood by his son.

**Three years ago**

"You are not seeing that girl ever again" John said

"Like hell I am not" Cassie said "she is my best friend"

"She is a muggle" John spat

"So" Dave said "you're telling us you didn't have one friend that wasn't pureblooded?"

In all fairness it had always been Dave that had stood up to their father as he was the only one not intimidated by the old man and knew that family came first.

**Present **

"How long do you reckon?" Hermione asked "you said he would come in tonight"

"About 10 seconds" Cassie said "every time he does something he regrets he comes to me"

"Cass" Dave said walking into the room and had tears in his eyes "I killed dad"

Hermione was quickly off of her feet and had pulled Dave into a hug and assuring him that it was ok whilst he tried too tell her how sorry he was that she had been caught up in it all and that if she wanted he wouldn't be with her anymore.

"Dave Winchester" Hermione said darkly "you defended my honor you are not getting rid of me that easy"

"I killed" Dave said again

"So has Harry" Hermione pointed out "and Ron's mum"

"But they did it in war" Dave said "I didn't"

"Where you angry?" Cassie asked and Dave nodded "provoked?" and Dave nodded again "well in that case Dave I find no other alternative but to sentence you to spending time alone with your girlfriend no further questions? Good night see you in the morning"

With that Cassie left and Dave couldn't help but smile his sister had that effect on him when she became how a mother should and he knew that however had children with her would have a great mother for their children but a seriously insane wife.

"I agree with Cassie" Hermione said and kissed Dave passionately and neither of them left her bedroom that night.

When Dave woke up he was greeted with Hermione snuggled and sleeping causing him to smile to himself and as he sat up he saw both his and her clothes scattered around the room which caused his smile to be become a fully fledged grin.

However as he went to move away he noticed that Hermione had a death grip on the back of his neck and she moved her head into a different position on his chest but the message was received by the wizard he was not going anywhere without her ever again and he would not have it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude" Dave said opening Dean's door "you won't believe what happened DAMN!" as he walked into the room Ginny was putting her shirt back ok "ok maybe you can" and he smirked at Ginny who smiled back

"It's not what it looks like" she said quickly

"Tell you what" Dave said "you go to talk to Granger about why I didn't sleep in here with Dean last night which I am grateful for and I will talk to Dean because if you guys don't know what you did he isn't doing it right" and Ginny blushed and then what Dave had said registered on her face and she laughed and ran off to talk to her best friend.

"Dude" Dave said knocking on the bathroom door "you in there?"

"Yeah" Dean said from the other side and opened the door "the fact that Cass told me she was borrowing the head boy room for the night and you didn't turn up here I am guessing you where on Granger's floor again?"

Dave simply smirked and then said "why did Cass say she was sleeping in my room she didn't tell me"

"Hey guys" Cassie said walking into the room

"Why did you sleep in my bed?" Dave asked "you can't sleep on your own here, your nightmares"

"Who said I was sleeping alone" she said and winked

"Who so I can kill him?" Dave asked and Dean nodded

"Nuh uh" Cassie said "I know for a fact you Dean Alexander slept with the little red head that just left the room because Dave is hung up on Granger and red heads aren't his type anyway"

"So who am I killing?" Dave asked

"Well I slept with Harry" Cassie said "but you can't" but Dave had already pushed past her and was halfway down the hall.

"You do know him and Granger had sex last night right?" Dean said and they both raced after Dave.

Dave had fire slowly progressing down his arms at a slow burn until he saw Harry but bumped into Flitwick and McGonagall first.

"Mr Winchester" she said "put it out"

"I am practicing the charm miss" he lied "trying to keep it so that it doesn't burn anyone"

"Is that possible professor?" she asked Flitwick

"Well the boy is an elemental" the tiny wizard said "anything is possible"

"In that case Mr. Winchester" she said "try not to burn the place down"

"Harry" Cassie said reaching him in the time that Dave had been stopped by the headmistress and Flitwick "we need to get you somewhere dragon cannot find you"

"Why?" Harry asked

"He knows" Dean said darkly "I know but she blackmailed me into helping"

"Remember what he did to dad?" Cassie asked "he will do worse to you" and that was all it took to convince Harry to go with his girlfriend to hide from her brother.

Dave had been looking for Harry for the past half of an hour and still had not found him so he knew that Cassie and Dean where protecting Harry so decided to get some help of his own.

"Ginny" Dave said "do you know where Cassie and Dean are?"

"Yes" she said "and I am under strict protect Harry orders not to tell you"

"I am calm" Dave said

"Your arms are on fire" Ginny said "and they said you would tell me anything"

"Tell me where they are and I will give you the key to Dean's heart" Dave said

"Room of Requirement" she said quickly

"Apple pie" Dave said and rushed off to the room

"What is it with guys and food?" Ginny wondered

They had been sitting in the room of requirement when the door appeared and Dave walked through it calmly and was surprised to see Jo and Ron sitting there.

"Hi" Dave said "where is Harry and Cass?"

"Incarcerous" Cassie's voice said from behind him and his arms and legs became bound "you going to behave now brother dearest"

"Actually little sister" Dave said "you forgot one thing"

"What is that" Cassie said in a fake sweet voice and looked in surprise as the ropes that she had summoned burnt and snapped off of her brother.

"I am the fire elemental princess" Dave said

Oh shit" Harry said from behind her and the fire spread up Dave's arms and he took aim "Dave calm down" however Dave threw two arm shaped blades of fire at Harry but Dean protected Harry and Cassie with water.

"Dude" Dean said "calm down"

"She is my baby sister" Dave said

"Actually" Jo interjected "we are all the same age"

"I am nine minutes older" Dave said

"Oh grow up" Ginny said from the doorway "Ron I am sleeping with Dean ok?" but Ron was in a confused state at the Harry Potter hiding from his girlfriends brother simply nodded. "See easy?"

"Ron" Dave said louder and Ron looked up "Dean has been having sex with you little sister" on instinct Ron's wand was drawn "see my point proved"

Then Hermione stepped into the centre of the room and took Dave's hand in hers "whilst we are admitting to things" she said "me and Dave are together"

"Not that it is any of your business" Dave said looking at the rest of them

"Yet you wanted to kill my best friend" Hermione said

"You aren't his sister" Dave said

"As good as" Harry and Hermione said at the same time


	8. Chapter 8

Dave had been walking with Cassie when Draco had been looking for Cassie as his father was very specific that she was the one he was to give the letter to he didn't know why he just did as he was told.

"Winchester" he said and Dave turned on his heel quickly "down boy not you her, I was told to give this to you" and he thrust the letter into Cassie's hand and was gone just as quickly as he had arrived.

"That was weird" Hermione said

"I still don't trust the blonde bastard" Dave said "their family is planning something I do not know what but it is something"

"Maybe this" Cassie said handing him what was in the envelope

**John Winchester, two sons bound for marriage**

**After the death of John Winchester is has came to light that his two sons Dave Samuel and Dean Alexander Winchester are both promised to marry pure blooded witches by the end of the year. Dave is promised to marry Jessica Moore where as Dean is promised to marry Daphne Greengrass. We wish both of the boys success in their lives and marriages.**

"Sonofabitch" Dave said "I cannot believe this"

"What?" Hermione asked and read the headline of the article over his shoulder "how could you, you're a bastard"

"Babe" Dave said "I didn't know I honestly didn't do you think I would have told you I loved you if I was bound to be married to another girl?"

"No you wouldn't" Hermione said "can you imagine what Ginny's reaction is going to be?"

Whilst Hermione went to find Ginny Dave and Dean both went to the ministry to find out if there was a way out of their marriages. As they entered the office held by Minister Bones they did not know what to expect as they had presumed it would be a dark and dank place but it looked like an ordinary office.

"I presumed you would be visiting me today gentlemen" she said "take a seat"

"So" Dean asked quickly "how do we get out of these weddings?"

"Easy there commitophobe" Dave said "what he means minister is that we both have girlfriends that we both love very much and we both have girls that we are meant to be married that for one I have never ever met"

"Well" the minister said "the way I see it there are three ways around it killing your wives, marrying someone else or erm … consummating a relationship with someone else" Dave straight away got what the minister had been trying to say and began grinning largely but Dean still did not understand what she meant.

"Ok" he said "dude why are you grinning?"

"Dude" Dave said "consummating a relationship as in something you and Ginny have done, me and Mione have done and as much as I wanna kill him Harry and Cassie have done"

"So we are free?" Dean asked hopefully

"Your free" the minister said "and I will ignore the fact you revealed who you are dating to me and have not made me swear not to tell anyone"

"Here is another one" Dave said "we are elementals" and the minister of magic did not break tradition and fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

When they went to defense against the dark arts none of them where really looking forward to it as the teacher had not yet been announced so they therefore thought that there wasn't a teacher.

"Where is Harry?" Dave asked as they walked up the stairs

"He said something about getting books" Cassie said dismissively

"Oh right" Hermione said as she already had the idea that Harry would be the new teacher and had called him out on it which lead to her being sworn to secrecy.

When they arrived at the room there was only Harry sitting at the desk smiling at all of them. Most of the Slytherin's did not care who the teacher was and Daphne Greengrass was just looking at Dean anyway which caused Ron Hermione and Dave all to reach for Ginny's wand only to find Dean already had it

"Right" Harry said "as I learnt last year there are defensive spells and offensive spells that are creatable, like Protego Maximus is a larger shield" and to prove his point he moved his wand and the shield appeared around him.

"Harry mate" Dave said sticking his hand in the air and grinning at the look Hermione gave him "what about say elemental spells?"

"Care to elaborate Winchester?" Draco spat

"Flamus Protego Maximus" Dave said and a flaming shield appeared around where he sat

"Bloody hell" Ron said

"Aqua Protego Maximus" Dean said and the same thing happened for him except it was water

"Yeah the mudblood is blatantly doing it" Pansy Parkinson said

"I can't do the spell" Hermione said "I am not an elemental"

After the lesson Hermione had the I am not happy you stood out better than me in a lesson face on but she was happy for Dave and Dean to be able to do something no one else could as neither of the girls had been able to summon the shield to the degree that the brothers could.

"So what are we doing in our free?" Dave asked

"We could" Hermione said provocatively "start our homework" and then burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"I hate you sometimes" Dave said with a grin "do we have a hogsmeade trip anytime soon?"

"We started three days ago" Cassie said

"So?" Dave asked and Cassie smiled

"We can go whenever we want" Hermione said "being 7th years"

"Do you want to go to night?" Dave asked her

"Depends" Hermione said "if you are good boy and do all of your homework we will go"

"Can I borrow your notes then?" Dave asked

"Why?" Cassie asked suspiciously

"Cause I didn't copy down the homework" Dave said "and Granger won't lend me hers"

"No trip out then" Hermione said and Dave stalked off to find Harry

**Harry and Dave **

"Your girlfriend is evil" Dave said sitting down next to Harry

"My girlfriend is your sister" Harry said

"I know" Dave said "and she better be but that is not my point they won't tell me what the homework was"

"You don't have to do it" Harry said "you did yours in the lesson it was for them to try and do your spell"

"I am going to kill them" Dave said calmly and took off in the direction of the library

**Cassie and Hermione**

"He will be pissed at us you know?" Cassie said

"It is worth it" Hermione said

Granger" they heard Dave say walking into the library "Cass"

Cassie threw Harry's invisibility cloak over them and Hermione smiled that she had been able to sneak it out past Harry.

"I can see you Cass" Dave said "Harry's cloak isn't better than blood magic"

"Bastard" Cassie said and ran and Dave chased and tackled her and then looked at Hermione who was sat at the table looking at Dave and Cassie on the floor with the cloak by their feet.

"Leave me alone and I will help you get Granger" Cassie said and Dave helped her to her feet and Hermione was gone before either of them could notice.

"Dean hide me" she said running to where Dean and Jo where doing potions work.

"From who?" he asked

"Dragon" she said "I kind of tricked him" yet Dave appeared from behind her using Harry's cloak and pulled her underneath it with him.

"That was evil Ms Granger" he said "and head girl as well" then she hung her head in shame but could be heard laughing

"I know I am an evil girl" she said laughing at each word and Dave lifted her in his arms and walked off from the library under the cloak

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked still smiling

"Well" Dave said "I thought we could have some fun together like we did last night and I am sure there are rules against me just taking you up against a bookcase"

Hermione blushed bright red but was flattered that she was able to get his 'attention' just by teasing him

"That would be one rule I would be happy to break" she said and he nearly dropped her in the way that she said it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where did you and Granger go?" Dean asked

"None of your business" Dave said with a grin which then got bigger with the look that Dean gave him "restricted section with a silencing charm"

"Damn" Dean said "guess she isn't as stuck up as we thought"

"As you thought" Dave said with a grin "she just didn't like me"

"She thought you were a prat" Dean supplied.

"Leave him alone" Cassie said from her chair in the corner of the room

"Your no fun Cass" Dean said

"Am two" she said "I got Harry Potter after all"

"Which I am not happy about" Dave said "I don't care if he killed Voldemort doesn't mean I have to like him"

"You liked him until he got in my pants" Cassie said with a grin she was deliberately pushing her brother's buttons to annoy them both

"Go" Dave said red and shaking "now"

"She does that to piss you off" Dean said "and I am going before you explode I will send granger to calm you later dude" and with that he was gone

Then the prophet arrived and Dave red it and incinerated it before anyone else could see it. Dave stewed on his for a bit before taking off as dragon on the quidditch pitch and was not seen for three hours.

"Hey" he said slipping in next to Hermione at the table "did I miss anything?"

"Flitwick asked why you weren't in charms" Jo said "we said you felt ill"

"I love the whole family mental link thing" Dave said as he had told Jo he would not make the lesson so she had covered for him

"Did you see the paper?" Dean asked and Dave nodded not looking away from Hermione protectively "what are you going to do?"

"I dunno" Dave said "there is not much I can do apart from reveal it or say that they are lying"

"What?" Hermione asked and Dave transfigured his quill into the morning's prophet

Pureblood Prince dates Muggleborn Scarlet woman

Well respected wizard Dave Winchester is believed to be dating Hogwarts student Hermione Granger who has already had relationships with Harry Potter and Viktor Krum at the same time and also Ronald Weasley we just wish that Mr Winchester would not make the same mistakes of his predecessors in the aim of Ms Granger

"I sorted it" Dave said and waved his hand

Daily Prophet reporter jailed for being an illegal animagus and Hermione grinned "how did you know?"

"I found her" Dave said "on one of your erm ... bras earlier"

"Ew" she said "I feel dirty now"

"How about I clean you?" Dave asked "and I will make sure every inch of you is clean" and Hermione blushed and led him towards the dormitory but not before he had picked up two plates of food from Dean who simply winked at them as they left.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mione" Dave said "you awake?"

"No I am too tired babe" she huffed

"Not that" he said "I was just asking" and then he noticed that she was grinning at him from his bed in his quidditch jersey 'life is good' he thought

"Later" Hermione said standing up and walking over to him "but right now I want to talk to you about something"

"What?" Dave said nervously and then remembered they had been performing the contraception charm Hermione had been very clear on that when he had asked her about it after their first time together not that it was his first time, which upset her slightly.

"I want you to meet my parents at Christmas" Hermione said softly and Dave visibly gulped

"Parents?" he repeated

"Yep" Hermione said "don't worry you can bring Jo with you I get the feeling Cassie and Dean will want to go with Harry and Ginny"

"Yeah" Dean said

"You're not scared are you??" Hermione said with a grin

"Their your parents" Dean said "of course I am"

"Muggles Dean" Hermione said shaking her head and placing a hand either side of his face

"You would be surprised what a father would do for his little girl" Dean said

"I am 18" she said stubbornly

"Your still his little girl" Dave said "and I am guessing he loves you to death so appreciate that"

"I do" Hermione said "I just can't believe big bad Dave Winchester is scared of a muggle dentist"

"Yeah he cuts people up for a living" Dave said and Hermione burst out laughing "what?"

"Who told you that?" Hermione said rolling on her stomach

"Cass and Harry why?" Dave said with a red face of embarrassment

"Because that's a surgeon not a dentist" Hermione said "a dentist takes teeth" Dave at that point launched himself onto the bed again and pinned Hermione underneath his weight and began tickling her

"Not funny when I tickle you is it?" Dave said with a grin and Hermione was laughing louder still. Then he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips and the laughing stopped. Jo had been going to tell Dave that quidditch practice was on yet when she opened the door it was locked and when she knocked on it there was no answer.

"Weird" she said drawing her wand "Alohamora"

"Jo get out!" Dave said as soon as he saw her in the door way.

As Dave had a free period he didn't have a lesson with Hermione all day and she wasn't a lunch or dinner either which worried him. Then he noticed that Malfoy was grinning at him from the Slytherin table so with all the restraint that he had he walked up to the heads table.

"Professor" he said to the headmistress "have you seen Hermione" and the headmistress simply nodded and left the head's table and told Dave to follow her. As he followed her to the hospital wing he was filled with dread, had she been attacked? Had her parents or even worse had they forgotten the contraception charm?

When he walked into the room Hermione was crying on her bed and he instantly swept her into his arms and locked them around her keeping her safe.

"Babe" he said "what's the matter?"

"Malfoy" she sobbed "he ... he"

"What miss granger is trying to say" Madam Pomfrey said "is that Mr Malfoy had his way with her after stunning her"

"Get another bed ready" Dave snapped visibly shaking with rage "actually get another tomb like Dumbledore's ready babe I will be 10 minutes and then be right back I promise" then Dave disappeared in a ball of fire because he was an elemental and appeared in the great hall and walked towards Malfoy who was hiding behind other Slytherins

"Give him to me" Dave said

"No" the Slytherin prefects said "no can do boss" and Malfoy smirked more

"He RAPED the head girl" Dave said and everyone within earshot gasped and the prefects looked away from Malfoy "now give him to me" and both prefects nodded and stepped aside and Malfoy ran for it. However Dean, Harry and Ron had heard what Malfoy had done and they where all ready for him. Dean didn't use a wand he just walked forwards and punched Malfoy in the face knocking him down and they all disappeared in a ball of fire leaving Malfoy wandless and defenceless.

Dave used a none verbal summoning charm and a binding spell to tie Malfoy to a chair in the shrieking shack.

"Now everyone thought that this place was haunted" Dave said taking a bag from Dean "because of the screaming and for one night only we are going back to Hogwarts in the 1970's" and then opened the bag to show a multitude of torturous weapons.

"Dude" Dean said "we'll be outside" and they all left Draco alone with Dave who grinned

"Showtime" he said

An hour later Dean walked into the room to see Malfoy battered, bloodied, cut open but still alive

"Dude you done?" Dean asked ands Dave shook his head and walked over to Malfoy

"Well this has been fun" Dave said with a grin "don't worry I will tell McGonagall where you are in a couple of days so try not to think about running water".

Then Dean snorted and Dave nodded and Dean blasted Draco's genital area with ice cold water and then Dave upper cutted him knocking the chair backwards "no we are done"

A/N what happened to Draco was an idea from supernatural series 2 episode 3 Bloodlust thanks for the idea Kripke


	12. Chapter 12

As November passed and the term turned into December Hermione was still in pieces with what Draco had done to her she did not go to lessons and had hardly left her bedroom only when Dave or Harry had carried her down to the kitchen for meals as she refused to go to the great hall. Dave had gone back to using his own bedroom and had told Hermione she was not getting rid of him as easy as she thought she would and that even if they never had sex again he would be happy just to be with her.

Dave however had used Dean and Cassie as Slytherin and school control for Hermione as whenever Dave was not with her one of the other 6 where which had been a blessing in disguise as Ginny was feared for her bat bogey hex and Dave and Dean where formidable with what they had done in the first defence against the dark arts lesson of the year with Harry.

"Ugh" Hermione said taking her head out of the toilet for the 8 time in the past two weeks "I hate being ill" she had not been able to stop being sick since she had gotten out of the hospital wing. At first she had thought it was the thought of that disgusting, repulsive little bastard touching her and then she thought that she might have had the flu.

"Unless" she said out loud "I am pregnant" and that thought in itself made her sick again as she knew that it would not be Dave's as they had been careful and even though he had told her that he loved her there was no way that he would happily take someone else's child as his own.

Whilst Hermione had convinced Ginny to take her to the hospital wing and convinced the other girls not to tell anyone that she might be pregnant Dave was going out of his mind with worry for his girlfriend as she had never left her bedroom without him anymore.

"Dean where's Granger?" Dave asked even thought they were a couple they had stuck to surnames as nicknames as Hermione did not let anyone other than Dave and Harry use her only nickname as Harry was her kind of surrogate brother and Dave was her boyfriend.

"No idea dude" Dean said lying through his teeth to his brother

"Yeah right" Dave said sitting down "son of a bitch!" and Dave stood back up again fire and magic pulsating out of him

"Dude?" Dean asked and then followed his brother's line of vision and sitting at the Slytherin table with a massive grin on his face was Draco Malfoy. As Dave went to kill Malfoy Jo wordlessly body bound him so that he could not do anything that would get him kicked out of the school but she had not suspected Dean, Harry and Ron to all go after him at the same time. Dean reached over the Slytherin table and grabbed Draco by his robes and pulled him over the table and then head butted him in the face breaking Draco's nose and then they left him holding his broken nose at the table.

"Congratulations miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey said "you're pregnant"

"No" Hermione said sobbing "no no no I can't be pregnant!"

"Miss Granger?" the healer said "are you ok?"

"If I am pregnant then it really happened" she said "that pure blooded bastard raped me" and the healer realised why Hermione was so upset it was not the man who she loved who was the father of her child but the creep that had taken her and raped her when she had not consented to sex who was allowed back in the school because of the money, power and influence his mother still had on the board of governors.

"So" Dave said "this is finally over the bastard will never look at her again" and then he saw Cassie crying and running towards him

"Cass" he said "whats the matter?"

"Granger's three weeks pregnant" she said and Dave turned to look at Malfoy but he was already gone


	13. Chapter 13

"I am going to see her" Dave said and went as fast as he could to the hospital wing not that anyone would stop him he had to be with Hermione right now but because she needed him not that he would have wanted to be anywhere else right now .He walked in and looked at Hermione she was lying on the bed sobbing her head against the pillow crying into it so he walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Mione" he said softly and she looked up at him tears staining her face "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" she said confused "what did you do?"

"I couldn't protect you from him" Dave said "I was so busy trying to fight all of the pointing and talking and papers I didn't think that little creep would do anything to you" and by that point Hermione had made Dave lie next to her on the bed and she had taken one of his huge hands in hers.

"It was not your fault" she said "if anyone's it's his for doing it or mine for not being prepared when he stunned me"

"It's never your fault" Dave said pulling her into a hug "Dean broke his nose but I doubt they will bring him up here anytime soon and I am going nowhere not whilst you are in here and not after Hogwarts you're not getting rid of me" and Hermione placed her head on Dave's shoulder and she knew that if he said he would be there for her he would be.

"I know" Hermione said

"I'm gunna rip his dick off you know that right?" Dave said "or curse it off it least" he had said it calmly that slightly worried Hermione that he was so nonchalant about the action when it came to doing something for her much like she wouldn't for him they knew that they could trust each other completely.

Hermione was released from the hospital wing the next day and she still did not know whether she was keeping the baby as both of her parents where pro life and Dave had told her it was her decision and he would stay with her anyway even if it was Draco's baby and not his which was still a possibility.

There was still the fact Dave was going to the Grangers for Christmas Hermione had written to her mother and had told her what had happened with Draco and her father Dan had offered to apply to get Dave a gun license to shoot Draco as unlike a wand it would not have a magical signature and there would be no proof of the wielder of the weapon. When they all got off the train for the first time in over a month Dave saw Draco Malfoy slinking away like a snake with his tail between his legs yet he was currently occupied with carrying his pregnant and extremely tired girlfriend which aroused interest with parents and students alike and some nosy reporters as well.

"Mr Winchester" Rita Skeeter said "are you and Ms Granger an item" and Dave kept walking and did not give her an answer as she had caused problems for himself and Hermione in the past and was not giving the vile, evil bitch a chance to be able to print anything about Hermione as he was in full on dragon mode and would not hesitate in burning her alive.

"Mr Winchester I am talking to you" she said again and Dave clicked his fingers and fire consumed her paper and quill

"Fine take this for a quote" Dave said turning with Hermione in his arms "anyone who comes near me and Hermione that even thinks about causing harm to either of us will meet a violent and gruesome end at the hands of my dragon"


End file.
